Birthday Dad
by DaSNight84
Summary: Unlike her mother, Charlotte's birthday is about to become her favorite day of the year. Universe: current/canon Timeline:8-plus years after end of show
1. Charlotte's Wish

Charlotte's day was going from bad to worse.

* * *

She tried to convince her mother to let her stay home from school, but Alex needed her out of the house. There was too much cleaning and prepping to do for that night's birthday party. Alex made her daughter a big pancake breakfast, but everything tasted funny and Charlotte managed to spill syrup all over her favorite shirt. Having to hurry and change outfits, she and Luke nearly missed the bus.

* * *

School was terrible. She misspelled half the words on her test, fell off the swings at recess, and watched the last piece of pizza go to the boy in front of her at lunch.

* * *

But the worst part of her day, and the reason she had wanted to stay home, came that afternoon. It was 'Bring Your Father to School Day' for her third grade class. Charlotte watched miserably as Amy's dad explained how he designed buildings and houses and Kyle's father showed the class an old camera and how to develop photographs. It was a relief when the bell rang before her turn came to talk about her deceased father.

* * *

Charlotte had asked her mom many times about him. What happened to him? Why did Luke remember him and not her? She knew she was named after him, and Alex said on many occasions that she reminded her of Charlie, but all Charlotte knew of her father was what other people said about him and what she could see in the photo albums.

* * *

The photo that Charlotte kept on her nightstand showed her mom, dad and Luke on her parents' wedding day. Her mom said that was her favorite picture because it was their only 'complete family photo.' Charlotte had not understood that at first, and when Alex pointed to her belly, the conversation that followed had been interesting, o say the least.

* * *

Charlotte dropped her backpack on the floor and flopped down on her bed. She looked at the photo for a long time. Her mom and dad were not wearing the usual white dress and black suit that Charlotte always saw in stores or on television. Her dad was wearing jeans and a leather jacket with a red rose in the pocket. Charlotte studied his face...she had not inherited his blue eyes, and her own face and hair were much more like her mother's. Luke however, who was only two years old at the time, did seem to resemble the man standing next to her mom. Charlotte turned the frame face-down, rolled onto her side, and fell into a restless sleep before her mother woke her to wash and dress for her party.

* * *

A few of Charlotte's friends and classmates had come over for her birthday party and dinner, as well as her Uncle Dougie and other relatives and family friends. She managed to forget the day's earlier events and enjoyed the games, activities, and opening her gifts. Her friend Claire had given her a bracelet-making kit, her godmother Dana had knitted her a pretty sweater, and Uncle Dougie bought her the entire set of illustrated Harry Potter books.

* * *

But everything Charlotte had managed to forget resurfaced when her godfather Shahir gave her his present - a complete put-together model of the human body.

* * *

"Over a hundred bones and pieces," he said excitedly. "I'll bet you'll put it together in a flash! You might turn out to be a bone doctor, like your dad!"

* * *

Charlotte managed a weak smile and thanked him. She did like puzzles, but this one looked hard and Shahir, though he had meant well, had brought up today's taboo subject.

* * *

As that was the last present she opened, Charlotte had only one thing on her mind when her mom brought out the cake and everyone started to sing 'Happy Birthday.'

* * *

"Make a wish, honey!" Alex said as she set down the cake with eight candles in front of Charlotte.

* * *

Charlotte closed her eyes and thought of that day at school, the picture on her nightstand, and all the questions she had asked her mother over the years, whose answers only opened up more questions.

* * *

 _I wish I could meet my father_ she thought. She opened her eyes and blew out the candles in one try. Everyone cheered and Uncle Jeremy started cutting up the cake.

* * *

...

* * *

After everyone had left, Charlotte went up to her room. Since was a Saturday she could stay up later, and she started going through her presents.

* * *

She quickly made herself a bracelet and thumbed through one of her books. She then turned to her model, dumping all the pieces on the floor.

* * *

Charlotte frowned. The box said it was for ages 8 and up, but she had never put together a 3D puzzle and many of the pieces were quite small.

* * *

She looked at the instructions for a minute, then opened the small bag labeled _Ribs (24)._ She picked one of the pieces and tried to fit it into the spinal column base where the picture said it went.

* * *

It didn't fit. Charlotte tried for over a minute to snap it into place, but it kept falling to the floor. She let out a loud, frustrated cry.

* * *

"Try turning it around."

* * *

Charlotte gave another cry and dropped the pieces she was holding. A man was now sitting on her desk chair, having seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

Hearing her cries, her mom knocked on the door and poked her head in the room. "Everything okay honey?" Alex asked. She looked around the room and saw the mess on the floor, but took absolutely no notice of the extra person in the room.

* * *

Charlotte stood up. "I'm - I'm having trouble with my puzzle," she said. She kept looking from the man in the chair to her mother, waiting for Alex to mention him.

* * *

But her mom only smiled. "Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out. We can work on it together if you want. You should get to bed though, it's getting late." She then picked up the puzzle base and set it on Charlotte's desk inches from the man, who smiled at her, but she still didn't seem to notice him.

* * *

"Straighten up, then brush your teeth and get to sleep. Happy Birthday sweetie, love you!" She kissed Charlotte on the forehead, then closed her door on her way out of the room.

* * *

Charlotte stood in the middle of her room, breathing and thinking hard. She stared intently at the man, not quite willing to believe what she thought she seeing.

* * *

He wore jeans and a leather jacket over a dark T-shirt, and had brown hair and blue eyes. Her eyes traveled from the rose on his jacket up to his face. His warm smile met his eyes, which were wet and shining with tears. She had seen him so often in pictures, in that outfit, she knew who he was...but _how?_

* * *

"Dad?"

* * *

"Hey Charlotte," he said quietly, but smiling even wider.

* * *

Charlotte's eyes widened. "You - you're supposed to be dead. Mom said you went to heaven when I was still in the oven."

* * *

The man laughed and smiled again for a moment, then turned somber. "Yeah I - I did. I had an accident and had to leave you...and Mom and Luke. But I came back to see you tonight. For your birthday."

* * *

Charlotte thought for a moment. "You know about my wish? I only said it in my head."

* * *

"Exactly."

* * *

Charlotte continued to study him. "Are you an angel, or a ghost, or...?"

* * *

"You could say I'm a ghost, or a spirit. But I promise you I'm real. You're not imagining me."

* * *

Charlotte reached out to touch her father's hand. Thinking her hand would pass right through his, she was surprised when it stopped short. It was as if there was an invisible force field between them, keeping them millimeters apart.

* * *

"I thought you'd be like a Harry Potter ghost," Charlotte said, a little disappointed.

* * *

"Not quite," Charlie said. "But I can do this." He gave her a small wink and disappeared, reappearing a second later on the other side of the room.

* * *

Charlotte's jaw dropped.

* * *

"That's so cool!" Remembering she was supposed to be in bed, Charlotte lowered her voice. "Can you do any other tricks? What's heaven like? How long can you stay?"

* * *

"Whoa, slow down tiger!" Charlie said with a laugh. "One question at a time. I want to hear all about you too. Let's talk." He walked over to her bed and sat down at the end.

* * *

Charlotte switched out the main light, turned on her night light, and followed suit. She lay down on her stomach, propping herself up on her pillow so she could face her father.

* * *

"You first," she said. "What's your favorite food?"

* * *

"Nachos and pie. Yours?"

* * *

"Pepperoni pizza and chocolate cake. Color?"

* * *

"Orange. School subject?"

* * *

"Reading. Tell me how you met Mom."

* * *

"She was a new doctor at my hospital that wouldn't stop stalking me. Obviously I had to do something about it. How'd you get that scar on your arm?"

* * *

They traded questions for a long time, laughing and smiling at each other's answers and studying one another, trying to take in as much as possible. Charlie knew at once that Alex had a smart and lively firecracker on her hands, while Charlotte could now see how she reminded others of her father; they had many of the same likes including baseball and older music, laughed the same way, and despite the different color, they had the same soulful and expressive eyes.

* * *

It was nearing midnight when Charlotte tried to hide a yawn.

* * *

"I think someone is up way past their bedtime," Charlie said, looking at the clock.

* * *

"No, I'm not tired!" Charlotte insisted, giving her father a pleading look. "You can't go yet! You have to tell me all about heaven or wherever you came from."

* * *

"Ah, the first rule of heaven is to not talk about heaven," Charlie said with a mischievous smile. He motioned for Charlotte to get into bed.

* * *

She complied, but fixed him with another puppy dog look.

* * *

"Will you stay until I fall asleep? Can you visit again?"

* * *

Charlie sighed, but then looked thoughtful. "You never know which way the candle winds will blow. But," he said, this time fixing her with a meaningful look, "remember the most important part of a wish."

* * *

"Like anyone would believe me if I told them!"

* * *

"Oh, your mother might...and then she'd fill the house with lavender and sage," he added, more to himself. "Um, you haven't seen any other people like me, have you?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

* * *

"No, but Mom asks me if I'm seeing anything odd when I'm playing or talking by myself. How come?"

* * *

"That's for next time," he said quickly, but smiling. "For now...story? Unless you're too old for those already..."

* * *

Charlotte didn't want to go to sleep but felt herself drifting off as she listened to her father's voice. The last thing she caught sight of, as her clock turned to midnight and her eyes fully closed, was a soft blue light and her father's fading image.

* * *

The next morning Charlotte lay in bed, running through the night's events in her head continuously. _I remember it all so clearly, it had be real,_ she thought.

* * *

When her mom called her down for breakfast, Charlotte sat up and gave a small start.

* * *

The puzzle base on her desk had exactly eight pieces fitted into it.


	2. Charlie's Helping Hand

The thin wisps of smoke from her candles had barely disappeared this time when Charlotte spotted an extra guest at the table.

* * *

Charlie had taken her mother's seat, while the latter was now cutting up and passing out birthday cake. Charlotte let out an excited squeak and gave her father a big smile before hurrying to eat her cake.

* * *

"Can we go play some more games?" she asked her mother when she had finished. This year Charlotte's party was at an indoor Family Fun Center.

* * *

"Go ahead, we have about an hour left," Alex said, handing Charlotte and her friends a few game cards. "Dana, I want a rematch at mini golf. Loser buys rounds."

* * *

The party guests dispersed, and as soon as her friends were locked in a dance battle Charlotte stepped aside to talk with her father.

* * *

"That was fast," she said with a smile.

* * *

"Hey, I wasn't going to miss the fun," Charlie said, looking around. "Brought Luke here once, he kept running up the Skee Ball ramp. Let's see how you do with Star Gate Heaven," he said, nodding toward the dance game.

* * *

He watched Charlotte and her friends for a few rounds, then said, "I'm going to roam around for a bit. Meet me at that giant claw machine in half an hour."

* * *

Charlie made his way over to the miniature golf course, where Dana had already built an early lead.

* * *

"Face it Reid, you're going down again," she said. "Might as well order me my drink now."

* * *

Alex ignored her and took an aggressive swing, sending her ball well right of the hole. However, it hit the side and back walls and came to a stop on the edge of the cup, dropping in a moment later.

* * *

"Luck," Dana scoffed, setting her ball down on the starting mat. "Watch the professional."

* * *

Dana took a measured swing, and the ball headed straight as an arrow towards its goal. But two feet short of the hole it took an inexplicable sharp left turn and wound up in a corner.

* * *

"Yep, impressive," Alex laughed.

* * *

"Just letting you win one hole," Dana said, taking two more shots to hit her ball in the hole. "Now it's on."

* * *

The next hole featured a windmill, whose blades blocked a small path to the hole. Alex hit her ball straight this time, but her timing appeared to be off. One of the blades was coming down, about to pass directly in front of the ball. But, perhaps a trick of the eye, the windmill seemed to slow for a fraction of a second, allowing the ball to pass by and drop straight into the hole.

* * *

Alex laughed at the look on Dana's face as she picked up her ball and turned to watch her take her turn. Another straight shot; it was heading right between two of the blades. But as if they had caught a gust of wind, the blades sped up and the ball caught one directly, sending it rolling straight back to the start.

* * *

And on it went. Each shot Alex took made a lucky break, changed speeds at just the right time, and managed to avoid every obstacle. Dana however, with growing disbelief and frustration, caught one unlucky break after another and was thwarted by every hazard, including the small pond on the last hole.

* * *

"Cheers," Alex laughed, holding up the drink Dana bought her.

* * *

"Don't know how you pulled that off, Reid. You're in for it next time though. Let's check up on the kids."

* * *

They spotted Luke first; he and his friend Jake were playing a basketball game.

* * *

"Luke's on a roll," said Jake in amazement. "He can't miss!"

* * *

Indeed, every shot Luke took went straight through the net or else bounced perfectly off the backboard and into the basket. His final throw circled the rim three times before stopping for a moment and falling through.

* * *

"Luck's running in the family tonight," observed Dana, as Luke collected his tickets. "Hope that's the same for the birthday girl."

* * *

They found Charlotte and her friends trying their luck at the giant claw machine. Charlotte was aiming to win a large Toronto Blue Jays mascot, but after picking up the stuffed animal for a moment, the claw dropped it and returned to the starting position.

* * *

"Give it one more try," said a voice in Charlotte's ear. Before she could turn to the speaker, Charlotte saw her dad appear right inside the machine itself and give her a small wink.

* * *

"Honey, these things are rigged," said Alex, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go turn in your tickets."

* * *

"Relax, Mom, we got this," said Charlotte with a big smile.

* * *

She swiped her game card again and started moving the claw toward the center of the prize field. She positioned the claw directly above 'Ace' and pressed the drop button. The claw moved down, closed around the body, and began lifting it. As it began moving toward the goal, the claw once again looked like it was going to drop the bird from its clutches. But Charlotte only laughed as her father placed his hands underneath and held it in place until it dropped safely into the prize bin.

* * *

Dana could only shake her head as Charlotte retrieved her prize.

* * *

...

* * *

Later that night Charlotte again sat up late talking to her father. With her new plush toy propped up next to them, the subject had naturally fallen on baseball.

* * *

"Mom's taken me and Luke to a few games," Charlotte said. "We play sometimes during recess and P.E., and I can strike out half the boys in my class."

* * *

Charlie smiled. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted an old baseball on one of the shelves of Charlotte's bookcase.

* * *

"Hey, where'd you get that?" he asked her.

* * *

"I found it in a box in the attic. Mom said it belonged to you, that you used to keep it at work. She didn't know where you got it, though."

* * *

"Caught it at a game a long, long time ago. Made a spectacular one-handed grab...then spilled beer all over my date. Not your mother, obviously," he said as Charlotte laughed.

* * *

They continued to talk as Charlotte's clock ticked toward midnight. "Bottom of the ninth," Charlie sighed.

* * *

Charlotte made a face. "I want another story. And next year I'm having my cake in the morning."


	3. Better You Hear It From Me

"It's been less than 24 hours and you're already a moody teenager," Charlie teased.

* * *

"Very funny," Charlotte groaned, but managed a small laugh. This quickly turned into a grimace as she clutched her lower abdomen.

* * *

"Ow! Please stop making me laugh. Why isn't this stuff working?" she asked, shaking her morphine line.

* * *

"I'm sure they're giving you the kid stuff. Just try and relax, honey."

* * *

Charlie was sitting at his daughter's bedside in Hope Zion's children's ward. After a few days of fever and stomach pain, Charlotte had been rushed into surgery for an appendectomy. Her family had left for the night, but not before she insisted on blowing out a single candle atop a cupcake, which Luke had proceeded to inhale.

* * *

Charlotte groaned again, but then turned to her father with a sly smile.

* * *

"So Dad...this seems like a good time and place to talk all about heaven and ghosts and everything else you've been avoiding telling me."

* * *

It was Charlie's turn to grumble. True, he had always changed the subject when Charlotte had started to ask about his past and present world. He had wanted their brief time together to be light and happy, and wasn't sure how she would respond to the complexity of such a matter. Charlotte was no longer a young child though, and it was too hard to say no to her in her present state.

* * *

He sighed. "All right, what do you want to know? And keep in mind there are things I simply can't tell you."

* * *

"What happens when you die? Where are you every other day of the year? Just a hint!" she said quickly, seeing the look forming on her father's face.

* * *

"It's nothing to fear, that's about all I can say. And while it's been five years for you, I have almost no concept of time."

* * *

Charlotte knew she'd have to settle with that answer, so she moved on to the next subject on her mind.

* * *

"Why are people afraid of ghosts, or don't like to talk about them? Mom always seems really uncomfortable when anyone talks about the afterlife, or if she catches me talking to myself or acting weird."

* * *

"People are afraid of what they don't understand," Charlie said. "And..." he hesitated for a moment, then decided to throw caution to the wind. "And I'm sure Mom's just worried you'll wind up like me."

* * *

Charlotte looked confused. "You mean...dead? How would talking to myself kill me?"

* * *

Charlie shook his head. "No. See, about five years before the car accident that killed me, I was in another one."

* * *

"The one in the taxi on the way to your wedding? Mom told me. She said you were in a coma for a few months afterward."

* * *

"But did she mention that I remember my entire time in the coma? I was in a state not unlike I am now, wondering around these halls. You don't have to be dead to be a ghost," he said, seeing the quizzical look on Charlotte's face.

* * *

"I also talked to other spirits; dead, near dead, comatose, everyone who seemed to have unfinished business. And when I woke up, that didn't stop."

* * *

"You were a...a...medium?" Charlotte gasped, finally thinking of the word. "But what's so bad about that? That would be kind of cool!"

* * *

"It had its perks," Charlie admitted. "I was able to help a lot of people. But imagine the attention you receive as a doctor who knows the unknowable or who's always acting strange in the OR because his patients' ghosts are distracting him. Ask around, half the doctors and nurses here have a tall tale about working with Charlie Harris."

* * *

Charlotte thought this through, then had to hold back a laugh.

* * *

"What?"

* * *

"You know what word Mom uses most to describe you?"

* * *

"Interesting? A colorful character?"

* * *

"No, _spirited._ Actually," she said after a moment, "I've heard a few people around the hospital call you that. Did everyone know?"

* * *

"No. I only told a couple others besides your mother. I'm sure that's just everyone's nice way of saying they thought I was a nut job. I had to defend my actions several times."

* * *

"But you helped people! Why couldn't you just tell the truth?"

* * *

"Many people just don't believe in this kind of stuff. And it took me a long time to accept it myself. Like I said, people are afraid of what they can't see or don't understand."

* * *

"Mom didn't believe you at first, did she?" Charlotte asked. "And now she thinks I could be seeing ghosts any time I do something weird?"

* * *

"She's just worried," Charlie said. "She did eventually believe me, but she also saw the negative side. She heard all the whispers too, and some spirits want more than just advice or help crossing over." He proceeded to describe the encounters with Tom Crenshaw and Blake Mitchell, as well as the toll the ability took on him and his fellow ghost whisperers Randall Crane and Kristine Fields.

* * *

"Wow," Charlotte breathed. They both sat in silence for a while, Charlotte trying to soak it all in and Charlie trying to think of something to do or say to lighten the mood.

* * *

Neither had broken the silence when a nurse walked in the room.

* * *

"Everything all right in here?" she asked, checking and noting all of Charlotte's vitals. "Thought I heard voices a few minutes ago."

* * *

"We - I was just watching some TV," Charlotte said. "Any chance I can get some more medicine for the pain?"

* * *

"I can give you a top off, and then you should try and get some rest. It's getting late."

* * *

As the nurse adjusted her medication, Charlotte had a sudden thought. "Hey, Nurse Kelly, did you know my father? Or do you know of any stories about him?" Charlie gave her an incredulous look, but turned to listen in spite of himself.

* * *

"Ah, Dr. Harris," Kelly said, smiling slightly and sitting at the end of Charlotte's bed. "I never met him, but my colleagues have told me a number of stories. I'm not sure I actually believe all of them, but my favorites would have to be him singing in the middle of a surgery and playing str - er, high stakes poker with your mother in the ICU.

* * *

"He sounded like quite a character," Kelly continued, smiling at Charlotte's wide eyes. "But he also had a way with patients. I hear he solved some mysteries that had Hope Zee's top specialists scratching their heads. I'll ask around and see if I can have a new story for you in the morning."

* * *

Kelly checked things one more time then walked out, leaving Charlotte to stare at her father with a mix of admiration and amusement.

* * *

"I'll tell you about the Broadway singer, but you don't get to hear the poker story 'til you're 18," Charlie said quickly, anticipating her next question.

* * *

Charlotte scowled but settled into her bed, once again drifting off to sleep listening to her father's voice. The next morning she had an unknown song in her head, something about someone watching over her...


	4. Fear of Shadows

"Aren't you cold, Char?"

* * *

"Nope."

* * *

Charlotte leaned against the railing of a small observation deck, surveying the vast Niagara Falls below. Despite the mist both rising from the falls and forming in the crisp November air, she felt perfectly comfortable in her rather lightweight attire.

* * *

"Are you?" she asked, turning to her father. "Do you get hot or cold or...anything?" , Charlotte had somehow never thought to ask her father this; maybe because all of their previous encounters had come indoors.

* * *

"No, and it certainly takes getting used to. I can't believe I'm standing by a waterfall and I don't have to pee."

* * *

Charlotte managed a small laugh.

* * *

"I saw that."

* * *

Charlie had been trying to get his daughter to show emotion or string more than a few words together, but it was proving quite difficult. So far, the day had felt more like Charlotte's Sour 16.

* * *

Charlotte made a face, then turned to her phone which had just buzzed. She looked at for a moment, then put it back in her pocket.

* * *

Charlie caught a glimpse of the texter's identity. "Something up with you and Mom?" he asked.

* * *

"No, just need time to breathe. It's been mother/daughter bonding all weekend. She's been smothering me ever since Luke left."

* * *

"That's right, I have a college kid! Wow, I'm feeling old."

* * *

"Yet you don't look a day older than you did eight years ago. Don't age, either?"

* * *

"Nope. Spirits stay in their prime I guess...or maybe the state in which they crossed over. Saw some examples of both."

* * *

After a few more minutes of silence Charlie said, "So Luke decided to try engineering...any thoughts on - "

* * *

"No!" Charlotte interrupted. Charlie stared, but looked concerned.

* * *

"Sorry...that's another thing Mom's smothering me with. College applications, career days, guidance counselors...she won't say it but I think she'll be a bit disappointed if she doesn't get one doctor out of the two of us."

* * *

"Have you shadowed anyone at the hospital?" Charlie asked. "You know there's dozens of different paths in medicine, even outside the OR. But if nothing fits, so be it."

* * *

"Yeah, and there's some really interesting ones. I probably will end up in the medical field. It's just really intimidating...between you, Mom, Dana, Shahir...seems like everyone I know in the field is a renowned specialist or a legend."

* * *

"Ah." Charlie studied his daughter for several moments. The difference in Charlotte's upbringing was indeed a stark contrast to his and Alex's; while they each had desperately wanted a way out of their situations, neither had the pressure of living in anyone's shadow.

* * *

"Well, if you'll let me I can pass along some advice I was given once," Charlie began. Charlotte glanced sideways but gave no objections, so he continued.

* * *

"During my first year of residency I got into a bit of a competition with another young doctor. We were both itching and anxious to make our mark, one-up the other...we'd try to assist on the hardest surgeries to prove we could handle anything. I managed to get in on a really complicated knee procedure...and then proceeded to drill through my hand when I took the lead."

* * *

"What?!" Charlotte was shocked. No way her father could make that kind of mistake.

* * *

"Yeah, took me a long time to live that one down. I was sitting in the call room with my bandaged hand, thinking maybe I ought to try something else, when one of the senior docs comes in to talk with me. Dr. MacIlreath, we called him Mac, sits down and says to me, 'Kid, anyone who tells you life isn't a competition is kidding themselves. But the only person you need to be competing with or comparing yourself to is yesterday's you.'

* * *

"Mac became my mentor and helped me to just focus on myself; learning something and improving each day. I know it's easier said than done, but that's all you need to do, Char. You'll be fine."

* * *

Charlotte sighed. "I hope so."

* * *

"I know so." Charlie reached out to place a hand on his daughter's shoulder, but just like the previous time it stopped just short. After a few moments he walked over to the opposite railing and resumed watching the cascading waters.

* * *

"You know, this might be the perfect chance for me try the barrel-over-the-falls thing. Whaddaya think?"

* * *

This got another small laugh out of Charlotte, but a moment later she felt a sudden chill. It was as if she was just noticing the cold temperature for the first time that night.

* * *

"You okay?" Charlie walked back over to her side. "Time to head in maybe?"

* * *

"Yeah, probably should..." Charlotte trailed off as the chill disappeared as quickly as it had come. She gave her father a skeptical look.

* * *

"What?"

* * *

"Nothing. So, uh, barrel roll..." As they continued talking Charlotte smiled, thinking everything anyone thought they knew about the spirit world was completely wrong.


	5. School Daze

"I'll never remember all of this!"

* * *

Charlotte slammed her textbook shut and put her head on her desk.

* * *

"Relax, Char, you'll be fine." Charlie sat cross-legged on her bed, skimming the webpage her tablet was open to. "You've got a leg up on me...I never had a dozen different biology and anatomy apps to help me study." He tried swiping to the next page.

* * *

"Hey! Last time you tried to play with that it went haywire. I had to reset it." Charlotte crossed the room and snatched up the tablet. Everything seemed to be in working order this time, however.

* * *

"Honey, you still have a few weeks until finals. You'll burn yourself out if you don't ease up. Go out one night or just do something fun."

* * *

"Oh yeah, what did you do for fun in med school?"

* * *

Charlie turned red as he remembered meeting his 'study buddy' regularly during stressful college days.

* * *

"Never mind," he said, clearing his throat. "Let's go through the flash cards again."


	6. New Resident

"Welcome to the glamorous world of resident life." Charlie couldn't help but smile as Charlotte lay exhausted on one of the call room beds.

* * *

"I feel like a zombie. I can't complain about the surgeries though...in 72 hours I've gotten to assist on a heart transplant, a hand reattachment, and a hip replacement. Remind me to make sure mom or I never break ours," she said, a slightly horrified expression on her face.

* * *

"Yeah, those are pretty gruesome. Ortho requires a strong stomach at times. Any preferences so far?"

* * *

"Not yet...but not neurology. I don't know how Shahir can do all those complicated brain procedures. What made you choose orthopedics?"

* * *

"I think it was because it felt like the most no-nonsense field. I never liked solving mysteries and running dozens of tests. You have broken bones, you fix 'em. And yeah, the tools are cool."

* * *

Charlotte laughed. "Yeah, once you get over the sound of drilling into bones, it's pretty cool what you can do with that and some screws and plates. None of the other residents in my year think orthopedics is very interesting."

* * *

Charlie shook his head. "I always tried to tell my residents that bones were the base of everything. Remember your old anatomy puzzle? What did you have to put together first?"

* * *

"That thing took me a week to finish!"

* * *

They talked about medicine and surgeries and traded tired residency stories for a while before another doctor poked his head in the room.

* * *

"Hey Harris, we've got multiple MVC traumas fifteen minutes out, so get down to the ER. Is anyone else in here?" he asked, looking around. "Thought I heard you talking."

* * *

"Nope, talking to myself, just trying to stay awake. Be down in a minute."

* * *

Charlotte got up, yawned, and stretched. Charlie followed as she left the room and headed down the hall.

* * *

"Careful," he teased. "Talk to yourself too much and people will start to think you're taking after me."

* * *

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Charlotte said, smiling back.


	7. Words of Wisdom

"...they can do anything, they can be anything, they can save anything if they just hold on to hope...or something along those lines." (1)

* * *

"Wow, Dad." Charlotte brushed away tears as she finished copying her father's words of wisdom to pass on to her soon-to-be-married brother.

* * *

"I can't wait to hear what advice you give me for my big day."

* * *

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Do I have to start worrying about that? How serious are things getting between you and this Tyler? I may have to pay him a visit..."

* * *

"Dad!"

* * *

"All right, only kidding. You'll be sure to give Luke a big hug for me, won't you?"

* * *

(1) Dialogue from Saving Hope episode 5.18 Hope Never Dies


	8. Just What Are You Proposing?

"You think it'll be tonight?"

* * *

"Maybe. Trying not to get my hopes up, but it seems like the perfect time and place."

* * *

Charlotte and Charlie sat on a short wall along the water's edge and looked out over Lake Ontario. Charlotte had been invited by her longtime boyfriend Tyler to his family's large lake cottage for the weekend. Both she and her dad were thinking Tyler might ask an important question later on.

* * *

"So I haven't even asked you yet...what do you think of him?"

* * *

Charlie had taken a few opportunities over the past couple years to observe his daughter's suitor.

* * *

"What do I think of him...well, I wish he wasn't a Yankees fan, and I wouldn't call that stuff he listens to music - "

* * *

"You realize the stuff you liked is now over 60 years old, right?" said Charlotte laughing. Though Charlotte still appreciated the standards of her father's time, her preferences had definitely shifted over the years.

* * *

"Classics-never-die-don't-argue-with-me-not-finished!" Charlie rambled, but laughed before continuing. "Oh, and if he calls you 'bae' one more time I might start throwing things."

* * *

"And the positives...?" Charlotte prompted.

* * *

"Okay...great family, great upbringing, not a doctor but definitely a solid career (Tyler was an architect)...does he want a family?"

* * *

"Maybe not as large as his parents', but he definitely wants to have a couple kids." Charlotte had still not met all of Tyler's immediate family, which included seven siblings. He also had many aunts, uncles and cousins from each of his parents' sides of the family. The members Charlotte had met had been more than accommodating, welcoming her into their clan with open arms.

* * *

"So a family man, another plus...good sense of humor, always important...oh, and he knows how to make more than toast in the kitchen, a definite plus."

* * *

"Did you know how to cook?" Charlotte asked with a small laugh.

* * *

"Absolutely. That pasta sauce you love Mom to make you? I used to make that, she stole the recipe...which I stole from a ghost," he added as they both laughed.

* * *

"But bottom line," he said getting back to the subject at hand, "I've never seen you so happy, Char. That's the only thing I really need to know about him."

* * *

"He has your blessing then?" Charlotte glanced at her father hopefully. "I know he can't exactly ask for it, but - "

* * *

"Of course."

* * *

They sat in silence for some time, watching the sun set. The amber light only added to Charlotte's glow. Charlie watched her for a few moments, then took a deep breath.

* * *

"So...certified doctor, happy relationship, probably about to gain a second family...in a pretty good place right now I'd say."

* * *

"Yep," Charlotte smiled, possibly glowing even more.

* * *

"Probably couldn't wish for much more."

* * *

"No," said Charlotte, now turning to look at her father. Charlie was smiling, but there was something off about the way he was looking at her, almost with a hint of sadness.

* * *

"You okay, Dad? What's up?"

* * *

"I'm always fine...relatively speaking. It's you that's always been my concern, my whole reason for being here."

* * *

"Yeah, and...?" Charlotte felt a bit of panic rising in her. He couldn't actually mean...

* * *

"Charlotte," he said, choosing his words carefully, "I've felt like there's been less of a connection these past few years. Not to you," he added quickly, "to this plane of existence or whatever it is."

* * *

"Why would that be? I haven't been doing anything differently," said Charlotte, thinking back. "I've made the same wish every year, exactly like the first time."

* * *

"Maybe the ritual hasn't changed, but the situation has." Charlie sighed. "Look, I don't pretend to know all the rules of...this," he said, waving a hand upwards. "Usually a spirit will linger until they resolve whatever unfinished business is keeping them here. I only had one case where a spirit kept returning until he and his family were ready to move on. My guess is we'll be able to do this until you don't need - "

* * *

"I'll always need you, Dad."

* * *

Charlie smiled but shook his head as they watched the sun disappear below the horizon.


	9. Father of the Bride

The day of Charlotte's wedding dawned cool, clear and bright. It was easy for her to explain the significance of this date, exactly one year after Tyler had proposed to her. But of course no one knew the true reason she had to be married on her birthday.

* * *

With her brief birthday celebration out of the way, Charlotte was free to focus on the wedding, with her father by her side nearly the entire time.

* * *

"You can't look yet!" Charlotte said, straightening her gown in her private dressing room.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure it's the groom who's not allowed to see you," said Charlie, who nevertheless was facing the other way. "Don't worry though, I've been busy elsewhere. I have to say I approve of the food lineup."

* * *

"I figured you would. You should have seen Mom's face when I suggested the nacho cheese fountain and mini dessert pies."

* * *

Both the wedding and reception were taking place at a small hotel resort by the lake. So far the weather was cooperating, allowing for an outdoor ceremony before the festivities would be moved indoors.

* * *

"Okay, I think it's safe to look."

* * *

Charlie turned around and felt his heart stop. Though Charlotte's dress was a bit more elaborate and traditional than Alex's first one had been, she couldn't have reminded him more of her mother. But the fact that he was simply there to see Charlotte in this moment also occurred to him just then, and he could only stare at his daughter with a mix of pride and gratefulness.

* * *

Charlie was still trying to find his voice when Alex herself knocked and walked in the room.

* * *

"Wow, honey, you look amazing. The dress looks even better than it did when you tried it on," Alex said as she joined her daughter in front of the mirror.

* * *

"Thanks Mom. Did you find anything old?" Charlotte was already wearing her new dress, a necklace she had borrowed from her godmother, and a headband of small light blue silk roses as part of her veil.

* * *

"Sure did," said Alex, pulling something out of her purse. "I've kept this for over thirty years and just had it touched up yesterday."

* * *

Charlotte and Charlie both gasped as they saw a familiar-looking red silk rose.

* * *

"Your father wore this on our wedding day, you might recognize it from the photos." Alex applied the newly-attached pin backing to the front of Charlotte's dress.

* * *

It was Charlotte's turn to be speechless as she and her father both ran their hands over the identical flowers on their chests.

* * *

...

* * *

The ceremony was perfect. Shahir walked Charlotte down the aisle, as Charlie stood next to his son and the groom. Charlotte beamed but also gave a small laugh at the sight of her father in casual attire next to everyone else in suits and dresses.

* * *

"Hey, I wore a tux for three straight months, I'm perfectly happy in this," Charlie said quietly as Charlotte reached the altar.

* * *

When it came time for the bride to be given away, Charlie did not talk over Shahir but added a "Me too," and Charlotte had to suppress another laugh as the officiant continued on.

* * *

Vows were said (Charlotte shot her father a brief smile as 'til death do us part' was replaced with 'to infinity and beyond'), tears were shed, and everyone moved into the grand ball room for the reception.

* * *

The dinner spread was a big hit, especially the cheese fountain.

* * *

"I still don't know where you got the idea," Alex said to Charlotte, shaking her head. "Your father wanted one at our wedding before we changed plans at the last minute."

* * *

"I remember you mentioning it at some point," Charlotte said dismissively, working on her second lemon pie. Before the subject turned to that fateful day, Charlie muttered something in Charlotte's ear. "So Mom," she said with a laugh, "Tell Tyler about the food at Shahir's wedding."

* * *

Many of the guests took to the dance floor after dinner, but not before Charlotte's new father-in-law Jerry led her in the opening dance. Though Charlie felt a sense of longing at that moment, he hid it as he watched proudly with the rest of the crowd and wandered throughout them afterward.

* * *

Charlotte caught up with him during the band's break.

* * *

"Too bad we couldn't pull a 'Ghost' move earlier," she said as they both laughed. "I asked the band, they're not really familiar with Yengwee Malmsteen - "

* * *

" _Yngwie_ Malmsteen," said Charlie, shooting her a false glare. "That's hardly wedding music anyway."

* * *

"Well anyway...I think they're doing a set of old dance party music next, and I want to see you out there dancing like nobody's watching."

* * *

Charlie reluctantly complied. The younger crowd mostly stood to the side and enjoyed watching everyone else make fools of themselves as _Celebration,_ _Shout,_ and _The Electric Slide_ were played.

* * *

"I worry about their generation," said Luke shaking his head, while Charlotte doubled up laughing as her father managed to mess Alex and others up during _Macarena._

* * *

"What the heck, I thought I remembered all the moves to that song," said Zach, out of breath and sitting down.

* * *

"Must be getting old or had too much to drink," teased Charlotte as Charlie collapsed in the chair next to her.

* * *

...

* * *

As the night wore down, the crowd began to thin. Charlotte and Tyler thanked all their guests, and then Charlotte excused herself to take a few minutes rest. She made her way to a small sitting and dressing room down the hall, the same room she had prepared herself in earlier that day.

* * *

She sat down in one of the chairs, letting out a big sigh.

* * *

"Long day," said Charlie, appearing in the chair next to her.

* * *

"Long happy day," said Charlotte, yawning but smiling.

* * *

"Yep, hard to beat a day like today. Probably my best and proudest ever, in fact. Thanks, Char," he said, smiling.

* * *

"For?"

* * *

"For bringing me here one more time."

* * *

Charlotte sighed again. She had thought about last year's conversation a lot during the past year. As much as it hurt to admit it, her need for her father in recent years just wasn't what it once was. She had thought back to the night she had made her first wish, and how badly that young girl had needed to know him, and all the words and advice she had needed to hear in the years that followed. From what Charlie had told her about the spirit world, was there anything left, any reason he would return?

* * *

"I think you needed you to be here today as much as I did," Charlotte said finally.

* * *

"You're probably right," Charlie said. He thought for a few moments, then smiled slightly. "For all we know it was a joint effort the whole time. You know, I really never got to be a parent or give Luke any advice other than how to check under the bed for monsters. Unfinished business for both of us."

* * *

"But we're not finished!" Charlotte said, standing up. She began pacing the room. "What about grandkids, or all the advice I'll still need, or..." She trailed off, stopping and looking dejectedly at her father.

* * *

"Char, I'm sorry, but...that's life," said Charlie, getting up. "I know it's not fair, but do you have any idea how lucky we've been just to be able to do...this?" he said gesturing between the two of them.

* * *

"Of course I do, do you know how many 'thank you' prayers I've said over the years?" Charlotte said, on the verge of tears. "I just...don't want it to end. After so many years I didn't think it _would_ end. Taking it for granted like an idiot," she muttered, looking away.

* * *

"Hey. Don't say that Char, that would happen to anyone after so long. You're only...human," he said, unable to stop himself before letting slip the last word.

* * *

"Gee, thanks," said Charlotte, but found herself laughing in spite of herself.

* * *

"Hey, it didn't really occur to me either, until a few years ago. Even then, it was a feeling I didn't understand...or didn't want to. I'm in the same boat, Char, I wish I could stay here or keep coming back forever, but that's not how it works. I think we've already broken almost every rule in the book."

* * *

"I hate the rules," Charlotte said quietly.

* * *

"Yeah, they suck," Charlie said, shaking his head. He then took a step towards Charlotte.

* * *

"Okay, stop me if you've heard this," he said, "but...I'm not actually going anywhere. I'll always be around when you need me."

* * *

"Yeah, the whole 'loved ones never truly leave us' thing...I always laughed because it was true for me. Now I'll know how it feels for everyone else," Charlotte said, fighting tears again.

* * *

Charlie reached out both hands to take his daughter's, and for the first time they were able to make contact. Charlotte felt something much more than warmth start to spread through her.

* * *

"Charlotte..." he said, looking at her with tears in his own eyes. "Charlotte, you're going to be fine. I know because you're the strongest person I've ever known...stronger than your mother and more stubborn than your thick-headed father."

* * *

They both laughed as he continued.

* * *

"All those years ago I had to leave knowing I would never get the chance to meet you, to see you grow up to be such an amazing person. I can't tell you what a blessing this has been. Believe me when I say we'll see each other again, but until then...go live your life. I'll always love you, I'll always be with you."

* * *

"I love you too, Dad."

* * *

Charlie leaned in and gently kissed her forehead. "Happy birthday," he said. Charlotte looked into his eyes one more time before closing her own; she couldn't bear to watch him disappear for the last time.

* * *

When she opened her eyes the room was empty.

* * *

But as Charlotte stood there, the emotions of the day and memories of her last 25 birthdays running through her, emptiness was not one of the feelings weighing on her heart.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, Alex poked her head in to check on her. "Everything okay honey?" she asked, giving her daughter a concerned lookover.

* * *

It took Charlotte a few moments to pull herself back to the present situation. "Emotional overload," she said, shaking her head. "Think I need a drink and some fresh air."

* * *

They walked back into the ball room and sat at the bar. Tyler joined them after a few minutes.

* * *

"Hey, the photographer wants a few more photos," he said. "It just started snowing outside, he thinks it'll make a good backdrop."

* * *

"He's crazy!" said Alex. "It's freezing outside!"

* * *

"Then keep my drink warm," said Charlotte, heading out onto the balcony. She stood for a few moments, letting the snow fall on and around her. It was anything but cold.

* * *

Tyler joined her. "Yep, you're crazy!" he said, shivering. "Let's get these taken and get back inside!"

* * *

As the photographer set up, Tyler said, "Your mom just told me the key to a perfect photo is to think of a secret." He took her hand and wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

Charlotte smiled. _I can do that._


End file.
